


Bippity Boppity Blues

by ENC95



Series: Royal Origins [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/M, Grandmothers, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Postpartum Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: Touching her belly with the affection she nods. "I am." She goes over to talk with Belle, who has her baby boy on her hip.Queen Leah had never wanted her daughter to have sorrow ever. She'd seen her sorrow build in her trouser since she found out about the baby. Now she was happy.Fairy Godmother comes over to stand by her, "Thank you.""It won't last the spell will break, I can't make her love someone its dark magic.""She will."





	Bippity Boppity Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about not posting anything in a year but with the new movie it inspired me to finish this series

Aurora wasn't happy about being pregnant, she'd had so many changes over the past year now even her own body was changing. Her mother was over the moon about the baby. She'd taken care of everything the announcements, the Nursery, and the baby shower. All the other royal couples were here some of them like Belle already has their babies. It was all too much for her, standing she walks away unnoticed by everyone but one.

  
She walks in the garden her hand on her belly, it was asleep. Sitting on a small bench, she sighs. It wasn't a it anymore, it was a she. The mother was so ready to have a this baby. Aurora wasn't, once the villains were on the Isle and peace had come to the land she thought she would be free to see the world. Now her world was this baby name and picking godparents.

  
Her mother knew it to that this baby wasn't planned and she knew that her daughter was less than happy. But, she's said that once the baby was here she would feel different. Right now this baby felt like an invader still. She had yet to have that moment all the other mothers had. When she first moved it was like a nail in her foot, forcing her to stay.

  
Fairy God Mother sighed, "Dear one what's wrong?"

  
The tears fall and the woman sits letting the princess cry on her shoulder. "Everyone wants me to be happy about this baby and I'm not. And that makes me mad at myself like something is wrong with me."

  
"Oh no." Fairy Godmother says. "This is just so much new especially for you."

  
"I want to be a good mother and wife and daughter I want too..."

  
Pulling the sobbing young woman into a hug, the good fairy takes her wand out. "Bibbidi boppity boo." She touches the wand to Aurora's golden hair.

  
As they pull apart, she sees the change, it's not a love spell that was cast it was more like a reshuffle. Her practice would be reset for just a short while when the baby is born the spell will be broken and she'll need to decide who she wants to be.

  
"Whoa," For the first time Aurora feels the baby not as an invader, but as life, a precious rose that she's growing.

  
Leah see's her daughter coming out of the garden looking happier than she's been in a long time. "Are you alright darling?"

  
Touching her belly with the affection she nods. "I am." She goes over to talk with Belle, who has her baby boy on her hip.

  
Queen Leah had never wanted her daughter to have sorrow ever. She'd seen her sorrow build in her trouser since she found out about the baby. Now she was happy.  
Fairy Godmother comes over to stand by her, "Thank you."

  
"It won't last the spell will break, I can't make her love someone its dark magic."

  
"She will."

  
**Five Months Later**

  
Leah looks at her granddaughter, she's perfect in her arms, while Aurora is in her bed. Fairy Godmother was right, she couldn't make her love this little miracle. So, for now Leah would love her enough for the both of them.

  
Sitting on the bed she looks at her daughter, her eyes glazed over, "Say hi mommy."

  
Slowly Aurora looks at the baby, "Hi." She turns over away from them both and goes back to sleep.

  
In the Nursery Phillip takes the baby she looks so small in his arms. The first moment he'd seen her he fell in love just like her mother. And, he wanted them to be a happy family. "Hi Audrey." He coo's softly.

  
"She's not getting better its been a month."

  
Gently he lays her in the crib, "You spelled her Leah. Then that spell was breaking it broke her too. Aurora wanted to go out to see the world, she'd lived a life hidden away. I love my wife and I love my daughter."

  
"What are you going to do?"

  
"I promised my Rose that I'd show her the world."

  
Leah feels the blood drain from her face, "Your going to take them away?"

  
"Just Aurora, if it's alright with you we'll leave Audrey here in your care."

  
**Five Years Later**

  
"This is Ariels Bay." Aurora says to the little girl in her arms. "Your Father and I roasted clams right on the beach."

  
Audrey who was five looks at the pictures, "Where am I?"

  
"You were at home with your Granny and now you're at home with me and I love you." She turns the page, in beginning she'd given little thought to her daughter. Phillip would give her a report about the your baby girl. At first that was enough then to know her daughter was taken care of.

  
Then when they were in Arendelle for the summer snow festival when Audrey who had just turned two had gotten sick. Her mother said it was just a summer cold. Two days later she was in the hospital. When Aurora heard the news she felt her heart stop. Two sleepless days later she was holding her baby's hand in the gray hospital room.   
That was the day she became a mother, "I love you too mommy."

  
"Good because this summer you are coming on every adventure your father and I went on."

  
Her eyes light up. "I am?" For most of her life she'd heard about the adventures her parents went on while she'd stayed with her Granny.

  
Aurora nods stroking Audrey's brown hair, "Yep, cause there is someone missing from these pictures."

 


End file.
